


Reflections

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Mirror, mirror on the wall...





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Sex, language  


* * *

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who has the grooviest colonel of all?

Oh for cryin' out loud Marcie, give it a rest.

Hairbrush, you are so bristlley today.

I'm tired okay? Been working overtime here.

Well that shouldn't affect your spiky little bristles, that's what you're made to do. And anyway, you get to touch his wonderful silver hair.

Little? Spiky? Hey, I'm neither I'll have you know. I am soft but firm I'll have you know.

Why so tired Hairbrush?

Jack seems to be spending an awful lot of time brushing his hair, more than usual.

Hmmm, I've noticed a certain increase in primpiness too. Not that I mind. Looking into those wonderful brown eyes always makes my glass thrum you know.

Oh pul-ease Marcie. Don't go all watery on me. Something's going on with him and I don't know what it is.

Yes, he is spending a lot of time in front of me. The other day he was standing there, bare-chested and drawing in his stomach. Can't think why, he's gorgeous enough without doing all that. I love him best when he's in his dress blues. Have you seen him when he's wearing those sunglasses? God he's wonderful.

Yes I've seen him with the glasses, ooh `scuse me while I yawn.

Hairbrush! 

Well, I've seen it all before. Remember when he went completely daft over that Daniel person?

Yes I remember. He had a photo of the two of them and tucked it just underneath my frame.

Is it still there?

No he took it down and tore it up. He was very cross and looked quite upset as well. His eyes were all wet. Remember? It was a few months ago now.

Sort of, he stopped using me for a while. Boy was his hair a mess. See, I told you something's going on, cos now he can't leave me alone. Just keeps brushing.

He's got some new clothes too, he spent all of last Saturday afternoon trying it all on and parading in front of me. He looked very good.

According to you he'd look good in a paper bag.

You are such a cynic Hairbrush. Can't you see what's going on? The man's in love.

In love? Don't make me laugh; he's just got hair anxiety.

No, it's more than that; otherwise he wouldn't be buying all these new clothes would he?

Maybe.

There's no maybe about it Hairbrush. I think he's got it bad too.

Well, we'll see, I can hear Jack now and he's laughing.

See? See! Told you!

Oh stop it Marcie, you're beginning to sound like a broken record.

Don't you ever utter that word near me.

What? Broken?

Yes! That...word.

You're being over dramatic aren't you?

Okay, what if I said balding? Huh? How do you like that?

Okay, okay I get your point. Shoot! What the hell? Jack's only moving the chest with me on it and I'm getting all shifted and shoved here.

With you out of the way I've got the whole wall to myself. God, I'm gorgeous. Whoa! I'm being moved too. Jack's turning me on my side. Now I'm all tall and upright and he's leaning me against the wall too. What about my mountings? Oi! No mountings here guys.

Guys? There are guys?

Hairbrush, it's the guy in the photo, the one Jack tore up. It's definitely him.

Is Jack going to brush him as well? Don't know if my bristles will survive if he does that?

No, I don't think he's interested in brushing right now, more like getting his clothes off. Oh! Well polish my glass Hairbrush, they're...I say...

What? What! Tell me Marcie, what?

They're...they're holding each other and standing right in front of me and looking at me. Hope my silvering doesn't blush; it would if it could believe me. Now they're...holding each other.

You just said that.

I mean they're holding each other's...

What? What?

They're holding hands.

How sweet.

They're holding hands that are holding their...

What? What?

What can I say, they're holding their...

Bristles?

Something like that.


End file.
